halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Depths of Fear
Depths of Fear was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in Sprung Tent 2. History and Location On May 21st, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based in an underwater mining facility that gets attacked by sea creatures would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Pressure", a reference to pressure increasing the further you descend into the water. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). Description A mining corp built an installation in deep waters infested with something monstrous. There is no escape from your watery grave. Story The workers of a deep-sea mining company have found themselves in a dire situation. They’ve delved too deep and encountered a parasitic race of creatures that turn out to be deadly. Panic ensues as you find yourself encountering infected miners and acidic creatures. The pressure builds as the self-destruct sequence counts down to the inevitable implosion of the facility and the crew's dog, Max, suffers his ultimate fate. MouthBrooders As you venture further into the depths, you’ll encounter the creatures known only as the “Mouthbrooders.” Picture being trapped in a claustrophobic mining installation underwater with a countless number of these slithering monsters. Your worst nightmares will come to life as these fiends spew flesh-eating acidic eggs at human hosts, and you witness miners being driven mad by the infection. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entrance was located to the right of the Men in Black restrooms. It went down a road that led to the front of Sprung Tent 2 where it would then continuously loop around the side of the Men in Black building. Eventually you would reach the facade, which was a giant vault that says "Fathomcorp" in large letters, with two large storage containers next to it with a sign saying "Safer, Renewable Energy". Entering the vault, guests would be blasted with air and see a series of screens detailing the creatures. In it, the captain of the mining area talks about the Mouthbrooders (how he killed one, how they spit acid in peoples faces to lay their eggs, how they possibly killed an employee named Sarah, and how there are more then one). Eventually, the countdown to the implosion starts playing and the captain freaks out, saying that they need more time to escape. Before he can do anything, he gets attacked by one of the infected miners. Guests would then enter the house. Haunted House Entering the base, guests would be greeted with a Mouthbrooder (with the lower half of its body cut off) hanging over a pool of water as water drips down from its torso. Guests would then walk past a corpse lying on a table with green eggs erupting from his chest, as a Mouthbrooder (later replaced with an infected miner) jumps out from a hole on the left. At the end of this room, a Baby Mouthbrooder attacks from the right. The next room featured an elevated platform, where a Mouthbrooder (sometimes gone) can be seen next to a corpse. After that, guests would enter a room where an infected miner shoves their arm through a victim's mouth. Next, guests would enter a small room where an infected miner attacks from two different areas from elevated holes in the wall. The following room featured a med bay, where a stiltwalking Mouthbrooder (later removed) would run down a hallway towards guests while an infected miner jumps out next to him. Further into the room, guests would encounter a miner whose face has been burned off by some steam and a security guard who escorts guests into the direction of the escape pods. However, at the end of the room, a Mouthbrooder comes out from behind a lift and sprays acid in the guards face. Afterwards, guests enter a room with flowing water on the left side, and a Mouthbrooder (later replaced with an infected miner) on the right. At the end of the room, guests would see a corpse on a ladder, with a Mouthbrooder jumping out from a dropping panel (later removed) across from him. Guests would then enter a room full of portholes, with projections of infected miners trapped in the water. In this room, guests could also see windows, showing the outside of the base (water) and a Baby Mouthbrooder attacking on the right. Guests could also see a corpse cut in half hanging over a large hole by a ladder, and a catwalk up above with a corpse in it. At the end of the room, a miner jumps out and orders you to go to the escape pod while she covers you. The next room featured many escape pods, with Escape Pod 1 being locked, Escape Pod 2 having a Mouthbrooder in it, and Escape Pod 3 having the corpse of the dog, Helix, cut in half by the door. Along this room, guests walk across the bridge that seems to be very high, up above a large, seemingly endless pit. Guests then approach Escape Pod 4. Entering Escape Pod 4, guests would soon realize that the escape pod is broken beyond repair, with holes in the wall (two of which have infected miners hiding in them, the first one originally being a Mouthbrooder who was later replaced), bunches of eggs hanging on the ceiling, and all of the chairs being filled with infected corpses. Accepting their fate, guests walk back into another room as the implosion is about the occur. In front of them, a Mouthbrooder runs at them in front of a spinning red light (representing him running from the implosion) as another infected miner attacks from the right. At the end of the house, guests are attacked by another Mouthbrooder (later replaced with an infected miner) before exiting the house. Scareactors * Mouthbrooders x Various * Water Miners x Various * The Captain * Scuba Girl * Miner Creatures x Various * Baby Mouthbrooders X3 Pictures HHN 29 Media (Depths of Fear).png|Image from clickorlando.com MouthBrooder.png The Captain.png Underwater Miner Worker.png Depths of Fear Art.png|Art design by Wendigutz Depths of Fear Cast.png|Image from yerawizardchris on Instagram Baby MouthBrooder.png Mouthbrooder Corpse.png Depths of Fear Scareactor Reward.png Miner Creature.png Videos Depths of Fear at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Depths of Fear at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Opening Night 2019 Depths of Fear Haunted House at Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 2019 Halloween Horror Nights OPENING NIGHT 2019 - Depths of Fear House Depths of Fear highlights at Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 29 in nightvision Depths of Fear highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019 Depths of Fear House at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2019! Depths of Fear highlights Halloween Horror Nights 29 at Universal Orlando Depths of Fear at Halloween Horror Nights Depths of Fear Highlights at HHN 29 Universal Orlando Depths of Fear HIGHLIGHTS - Halloween Horror Nights 2019 - Universal Orlando Resort Depths of Fear House, Universal Orlando Halloween Horror Nights 2019 HHN 29 Depths of Fear Maze Walkthrough Trivia * Many of the Mouthbrooders in this house were later replaced with infected miners later in the event. Many factors included the Mouthbrooder masks being too big to fit through the boo holes and the costumes being too heavy and bulky, resulting in the scare actors injuring themselves and even quitting. * The final scene of the house may have originally been planned to have a waterfall. * Apparently, there was a controversy about the dead dog in the house, as many people said that it was to said to be in the haunted house. * The first corpse in the house bears a striking resemblance to the Norris Thing from the 1982 movie, The Thing. * Guests allegedly "die" at the end of the house due to the implosion. * The Beware of Dog sign that has appeared in many haunted houses in the past can be seen here. * An interesting thing to note about this house is the corpse halfway through the house that is cut in half by the waist. This is very similar to the very first Mouthbrooder guests would see in the house, who also suffered the same fate. This could show how the Mouthbrooders, angered by the death of their fallen comrade, got revenge on the humans by killing one of them in the same way. * One of the corpses in the room with the body on the ladder was allegedly the corpse of Freddy Krueger. * One of the victims was a lady with her wet suit open with her bra out, without any scratch marks or wounds visible. This led many people to believe that she was added as eye candy to improve the reputation that the house received. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Sprung Tent 2